In Hueco Mundo
by Catheline
Summary: Yukimura Hyori, a soul with spiritual pressure is kidnapped by our favourite kitty, Grimmjow, and that, undoubtedly, calls for revenge-just, not in the way you may think.
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaaahh, put me down you –you- uugh", Hyori was never able to curse anyone.

"Shut up, jerk. I'm 'bout to go deaf", says our favourite feline, Grimmjow.

You might wonder why Grimmjow was bothering with some unknown soul. Let's find out in the flashback.

**Evil flashback**

Hyori is just another ordinary soul walking down the streets of Rukongai – and by just another soul I mean just another soul with extraordinary spiritual pressure. Walking, walking, walking. _Uugh, I'm soo bored, _Hyori thought. Suddenly, she is flying in the air – sorry, being carried by a certain Espada - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Now the question arises, what does Grimmjow have to do with some soul in Soul Society? The answer, he is trying to prove his worth to Aizen after he got five arrancar killed in the real world.

**End of evil flashback**

Now Hyori is being carried by Grimmjow in the hallways of Las Noches.

"Stop screaming, you b- aaagh". Grimmjow's screams echoed through the hallways. Hyori had just bitten his neck. _I am so sick of being carried by this panther._

"Serves you right, doesn't it?" She received a death glare from Grmmjow as he rubbed his injured neck.

He decided to just let it go. _That jerk Nnoitra will just find something else to tease me about. _They reached their destination. Grimmjow entered the meeting room – or whatever – and stood in front of Aizen, as in, the centre of the room.

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW?" Hyori shrieked, which caused the cat to throw her on the floor. Aizen raised a single eye brow questioningly.

"What is this, trash? And why have you bought this trash in the meeting room, trash?" said Ulquiorra in his usual, bored tone.

Grimmjow completely ignored this comment, which was very odd.

"Please explain yourself, Grimmjow", said Aizen.

"Is it your new girlfriend, Grimmy?" said Nnoitra.

"Your name's Grimmy?" and suddenly, Hyori was lying on the floor laughing her ass off.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED LIKE THIS!" Eveyone turned towards Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, this is, um, what's your name, kid?"

"Call me kid, eh? Take that", said Hyori, who then proceeded to slam Grimmjow on the floor, sit on him and start punching his poor face."And that"-another punch-"and that"-and finally, a swift kick in his pack of jewels.

"Oooooooh", chorused the group of Espadas, some even ducking under the table so they could 'silent-laugh' without the fear of breaking their ribs.

"Anyways, the name's Yukimura Hyori."

"Ah, yes, of course. This is Yukimura Hyori. I have faced a lot of trouble for kidnapping her without the attention of the shinigami brats. I have brought her here for her healing powers."

"But we already have that human girl. What would be the point of having two healers in Las Noches?" asked Coyote, who was surprisingly awake, and had strange white gooey stuff slowly trickling down his face.

"But her healing powers work instantly", protested Grimmjow, who was not about to have his hard work and pain neglected.

"We have no use for such trash in Las Noches", said Ulquiorra.

"Did you just call me 'trash'? But aren't I much awesomer than the blue-haired cat?", said Hyori, while drying imaginary nail polish on her perfectly shaped nails.

"True."

"All right, Grimmjow, we shall keep her. Szayel, you will find out her potential, **without experimenting on her** or **eating her**. And, for now, since you have brought her here, she will be your responsibility. She is now your fraccion, Grimmjow," said Aizen, before putting on his evil smile.

"WHAT? WHY ME? I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE IN THE CELL SINCE SHE'S A PRISONER!"

"Grimmjow, if you scream once more, you will be locked up in a room with both Nnoitra and Gin without your Zanpakuto. There will be no more discussion on this topic. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note : Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter. Sorry it took so much time to upload , but I had a major writer's block. Story suggestions are welcome. Please review. So now, back to the story..._**

* * *

><p><em>She is your fraccion, Grimmjow.<em>

These words haunted still haunted Grimmjow like the thought of never being able to drink sake haunted Kyoraku Shunsui. Those words were the reason why Hyori was following Grimmjow with her hands chained behind her back like a lapdog. It would remind some of Ulquiorra following his precious _Aizen-sama._

"WHY CAN'T I BREAK THIS FREAKIN' CHAIN?" she was screaming her lungs out now.

"It's made by Szayel, that's why", said Grimmjow, who was bored to tears. He was supposed to find a large room for his_ precious fraccion._

_"_Who's Szayel?"

"The pink-haired gay freak."

"Aaaah." 2 seconds pause. "Right now, I think being the spoon's fraccion would be more interesting", said Hyori, in an attempt to make him do something amusing, like start screaming so that she could punch another hole through him(yes, of course her hands were tied, but she would find a way.)

"Why did you kidnap me, anyways? I know that I'm smart and cute and stuff, but that doesn't mean you get me to this retarded place, now, does it?"

"Who said you're cute, jerk? You look just as cute as man-spoon."

"WHAT? Are you comparing _me,_ to that _spoon_? I know that you're jealous of my looks. It's all right to be jealous of people better than you."

Grimmjow started to form a cero to blast her head off. He totally regretted having brought her there.

"Please don't hurt me", Hyori now had tears the size of golf balls leaking out of her eyes. Grimmjow stared at her for a moment before turning away and leading her to her new room. _Someone just kill me now. Save me from this crazy dramatic freak._

_He's a total sucker for crying ladies. Or maybe he was charmed by my total cuteness. Either way, now I can play pranks on him and blame spoon-head for them. Maybe I can get the Emo-dude to help me out, since he hates him anyways._

The cat led her through the seemingly never ending halls of Las Noches before finally coming to an abrupt stop.

"This is your room. If you need anything, you will call me, using this, um, thingy."

"Um, what thingy?"

"This." He took a small cuboidal _thingy_ out of his pocket.

"Oh _wow_, I _totally _know what that is."

"It's called a cellphone, Kitty. Where d'you get dat fr'm?" said Gin, appearing out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A TALKING FOX! Wearing clothes?!"

"That ain't a very nice thing to say, Hyori-chan", Gin said, making cute puppy dog eyes (somehow, he managed to do so with his eyes closed).

"D'you like to play pranks on other people, Hyori-chan?"

"YES! Especially on meanies like this one", and she made a face at her new 'master'.

The minute the words were out of her mouth, Gin started working on how to break the chains. After fifteen minutes or so, when the chain still didn't give up –

"Ikorosu, Shinso."

And the chains lay dead on the ground. All this while, Grimmjow had been trying to control his anger for the fear that Aizen would kick him out of the Espada, but now he was shitting unicorns and farting butterflies.

"The name's Ichimaru Gin, Hyori-chan."

Awkward silence. And then they started dancing to some weird human music coming from Gin's _thingy._

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lo-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FRACCION, ICHIMARU?"

"I was jus' makin' a new friend. Are ya jealous cuz your girlfriend likes me better than ya, Kitty?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' Grimmy and Hyori screamed at the same time.

"Heh heh. I think I'll leave now", and with that he disappeared like the fairy godmother.

"Thanks," and with that she snatched the phone out of his and went inside her room and left a very furious Grimmjow staring at the door. As he turned to leave, a very odd ringing sound came from his pockets. He dug out a Blackberry from his pockets to see who it was. It showed 'Unknown Number'. He pressed the 'Receive' icon on the phone only to hear his fraccion's voice.

"Hey Grimmy, I want a huge bowl of chocolate ice-cream, a tub of popcorn, some coke, a large pizza, a television and a DVD of the movie Nightmare On Elm Street delivered to my room within ten minutes. By the way, I love the iphone you gave me. And if you can, invite Gin to watch it with me. You're not invited. Thanks."

"And why would I do all of that?"

"Cuz I'm your fraccion, whatever that is. And also because I'm gonna start screaming if I don't get them soon. You know what'll happen then."

Images of himself with Nnoitra and Gin flashed through his mind.

"Fine! I'll get them!"

Grimmjow spent the next 2 hours running around Las Noches carrying ice-cream and other stuff to his fraccion's room. Meanwhile, Nnoitra was laughing his ass off watching his fellow blue-haired Espada. _I was almost jealous of Grimmjow getting all the attention from the hot chick. But if this is what attention means, then I'll be generous. _Even Ulquiorra had the hint of a smile on his usually emotionless face. Meanwhile, Szayel was noting down Grimmjow's peculiar behavior on a clipboard. _Interesting. I think he's crazy. I would like to experiment on him to see if this is his reaction to all members of the female species._

* * *

><p><strong>End of second chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks!<strong>

**Grimmjow : So this is all your fault. Just wait till I'm done...**

**Catheline : I'm the author, and I can make you kiss Barragan and Nnoitra if I like...**

**Grimmjow : No! Catheline-sama, please...**


End file.
